


Fear is but a word

by eternalshiva



Series: Dragon Age: Alistair x Warden [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Darkspawn, Deep Roads, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalshiva/pseuds/eternalshiva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My skin crawls when my gaze meets with one of them, its teeth bared in a flesh-less grin and it runs towards us, team in tow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear is but a word

> There in the depths of hell, I stand in the darkness - darkspawns and demons grunt and groan in the far distance, their blood stinks and I can almost feel them burn in my veins since the joining.
> 
> Our brethren of sorts, I fear them, I envy them. 
> 
> Just as hope seems to fade, lost among these endless corridors between the dwarven cities, gripped by paranoia as the demons come closer with every breath, we stumble forward into the right direction after what seems like hours of circling the same damned ghost town.
> 
> For a moment I wonder what it would be like for us, for our so called glorious calling and my heart aches with a bitterness I did not know I had buried deep under my ribs. For a moment, just a simple single moment, I wonder what it would be like to be lost here with you and never return.
> 
> Their breath stinks, their jaws snap and cry their battle wounds - the arch-demon isn’t too far - I can sense it, it’s pull suffocates us as we try to sneak around the enemy. They can sense us, almost - you reassure me but too many have looked in our direction over their shoulders.
> 
> I fear, a secret I would never tell - new to this world, new to the underground but you only share your smile, you take your shield and take a breath I couldn’t spare.
> 
> My skin crawls when my gaze meets with one of them, its teeth bared in a flesh-less grin and it runs towards us, team in tow. My hand grips my own sword, courage in hand but barely hanging on until… Until I see from the corner of my vision how your eyes turn white, bright as the sun as you raise your sword far above your head and pull down on what seems to be the veil itself. 
> 
> My shield, my light in the darkness - fear is but a word to overcome as you lead me into battle. 

_\- Elissa Cousland, Deep Roads_


End file.
